


Fighting Words

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments where Laura has fought or fled, and one where she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Words

Title: Fighting Words  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Moments where Laura has fought or fled, and one where she doesn't.

 

_“The mass has metastasized.  I’m sorry.”_

Laura was already planning her next move.  She had a flight to catch, a speech to write, the Teachers’ Union to deal with, and now this.  She didn’t have time for this right now.

She had to go.  There’d be time for this later.

.

.

.

 

_“When I get back, expect a fight.”_

 

Those were the last words she’d spoken to Richard.  While she was sorry about that fact, she didn’t regret the words.  The man attempted to corner her--that was his mistake.  Had he lived long enough, he would have realized it.  Laura hoped Richard’s death was quick and painless--even as she knew hers wouldn’t be. 

.

.

.

 

_“If you want to stage a coup, you’re gonna have to come over here and arrest me.”_

 

Laura believed in herself and her visions.  Things would have been easier if Bill would’ve believed in her, but maybe it was better this way.  She didn’t want or need a “yes man.”  Yet again, he was challenging her.  She only hoped he and the fleet would survive in the aftermath.  Her fate had already been decided.

.

.

.

 

_“Never give up hope, Bill.”_

 

Laura wasn’t afraid to die.  But she was sorry to be leaving Bill Adama with such a mess.  Somehow, though, she knew he’d find a way.  They had a path to Earth.  Cain was dead.  And no-one would ever challenge Admiral Adama’s position in the fleet.  She fought and led as long as she could; the fleet was in his hands, now.

.

.

.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

_“It’s about time.”_

 

In Bill, she’d found a home.  He still challenged her and was far from perfect, but for Laura, he was just right.  Elosha was right, as always. There was something for her, after all.  And she finally found it. 

  



End file.
